


The Borrower

by darkhavens



Series: Losers Ficlets [9]
Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2094795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkhavens/pseuds/darkhavens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cougar keeps borrowing Jensen's things and not returning them.  Then it's Jensen's turn to be borrowed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Borrower

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/247674.html?thread=9683322#cmt9683322) at Dreamwidth's [fic_promptly](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org) comm:
> 
> The losers - cougar- he doesn't really know the difference between 'borrowing' and 'keeping for the rest of time'. Which bugs Jensen no end.

It's just a few small things at first: pens, pencils, a darning needle, nail clippers. Nothing Jensen really misses; all items he's happy to lend out to a friend in need, that he isn't really bothered about getting back.

Then things escalate.

Surveillance that was meant to last for an hour or so in the early evening somehow drags on until almost dawn. Cougar walks away afterwards, hands still snug inside the gloves that Jensen bought himself last winter.

Two weeks after that, they're caught in a heavy rainstorm. When they get back to base, Cougar discovers he's out of clean dry socks. Jensen, good friend that he is, lets him borrow one of his favorite pairs of pure wool, chunky knit socks, because he knows how cold Cougar's feet can get, and he's not really thinking about how nothing the man borrows from him ever seems to find its way back home...

He still doesn't quite understand how Cougar ends up wearing his Captain America shirt after a wild night out, but he's sliding slowly into unconsciousness before he can figure out how to ask. 

It's not that he minds Cougar wandering around in his clothes and using his stuff. Truth be told, he gets an embarrassing attack of the warm and fuzzies every time he sees Cougar wearing something he's 'borrowed'. He's fairly certain that he's also missing a pair of boxer briefs, but he's trying not to think about that one too much.

Jensen is slicing potatoes under Pooch's watchful eye when Cougar saunters into the kitchen and announces, 'I need to borrow Jensen for a minute'.

#

It's only a relatively small nick at the base of his thumb, and Jensen's actually pretty relieved he didn't lose a finger when he fumbled the knife, but he sits quietly on Cougar's bed and lets Cougar wipe the wound down with iodine and close it up with a butterfly bandage. He's always known that Cougar takes good care of what's his, but getting to experience that care is something else entirely.

Jensen's looking forward to getting used to this. Cougar's _borrowed_ him, and Jensen's determined he's not going to let himself get returned.


End file.
